


Got a Secret?

by princepar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, High School, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Smut, Sounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princepar/pseuds/princepar
Summary: Victor decides to kick he and Yuuri's sex life up a few notches. Yuuri's always wanted to try exhibitionism and Viktor happily obliges, but it's not quite what Yuuri thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this story are 18 years old and in their last year of high school at the start of the story.

It was forth period, the final class of the day. Yuuri Katsuki was sound asleep in the back of his Physics 201 class. He didn't need the class to graduate, he could have graduated earlier in the year in fact, but he stayed; stayed because the love of his life, Victor Nikiforov was there. Victor wasn't as smart as Yuuri and only got into the academy because his skills in ice skating could potentially earn the school a lot of money and a larger reputation than it already had. Yuuri, on the other hand, entered on a scholarship and was nominated 'student of the year' for three years in a row, this would be his forth year. His grades were perfect, despite the countless naps he would take in every class. 

A sudden kick at his table startled the tired Yuuri awake. It was Yuri Plisetsky, but his friends called him Yurio. Like Yuuri, he could have left the academy to move on and experience better things, but stayed because of his love, Otabek. 

"Why are you looking at me like that, the bell rang ten minutes ago!" the blonde boy shouted as he took his hair down. Yuuri glanced at his phone, shit he was right they had to go in order to get to the theatre on time for the premier. Yuuri shot up and rushed for the door, but was interrupted once again by Yurio, who shoved Yuuri's bag into his arms and threw the blue glasses onto his face. 

"Don't you think these might come in handy? Can't watch the movie without them and I don't even know how you got to the door without bringing the whole row of tables with you." Yuuri, still dazed from his nap, did not find the comment amusing, though it seemed like Yurio was having the time of his life, laughing. Yuuri grabbed him by the wrist and they both hurried to their dates. 


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd at the theatre's lobby was growing fast with Victor nowhere to be found. Yuuri constantly checked his phone to see if there were any messages, it hadn't even been thirty seconds since the last time his eyes gazed at the screen. Twenty percent battery, three new emails, a reminder, but no texts. Yurio and Otabek on the other hand were happily making out in a photo booth, being  _that_ couple. Turning his head in the opposite direction, Yuuri saw the huge lines at the box office. It was a good thing the group bought their tickets three days prior to the premier or they'd never have gotten to see the movie by the looks of it, especially with Victor being this late, it just wasn't like him. 

Instead looking like a lost cat, Yuuri decided to be productive with the extra time and headed toward the bathroom, a secret one hidden in the rear of the theatre that hardly anyone knew about. He always got uncomfortable in public restrooms and would never use them if he had the choice, but sometimes you can't hold things in anymore. The bustling sound of the crowded lobby died down as Yuuri neared the restroom. The muffled sounds were quite relaxing actually and helped calm his anxiety. Though the restroom was not regularly cleaned, the amount of traffic there was low; as per usual, it was empty when Yuuri entered. Slowly, he approached the farthest stall and entered. Undoing his pants and whipping out his member, Yuuri began to pee, but suddenly stopped as he noticed a blinking red light, faint, but still visible if one looked hard enough. Curious, Yuuri reached his hand down to where he thought the light was coming from. 

A hand reached around the boy's throat, yanking him upright,

"Hey wha-," a finger covered Yuuri's lips,

"Don't be too loud," the person whispered, "you don't want to draw attention to us," they said, starting to kiss the back of Yuuri's neck.

"Victor, not here, the movie is going to start soon. Yurio and Otabek are waiting for us" the boy said as he trembled with pleasure from the soft kisses. 

"Waiting? Last time I checked, they were tongue fucking in a photo booth. What a cliche." Victor breathed down Yuuri's neck, sending a shiver up the boy's spine. "What we do is different; we aren't a cliche couple like those two, we have fun. Didn't you tell me that we needed to have more _fun_?" Victor was right, the night before Yuuri said that he wanted to try something new, something that would push their sex life to the edge. He wanted more spontaneity, teasing, and to do a little experimentation in exhibitionism. 

"I'm holding my end of the bargain," the white haired male said, pushing Yuuri's body forward. "Now it's time for you to do the same." 

Yuuri's pants were at his ankles now, his rear end smiling at Victor. 

"Vitya, no fingers, just put it in. I want to be filled quick." The cute act Yuuri tried to put on did nothing. Victor slapped his backside, making him let out a yelp. Victor slid his erect member between the bright red cheeks, teasing the now puckering hole. As he moved his hips, Yuuri's body shook and his mouth released small, but still audible moans. Every time the bright pink tip of Victor's shaft passed Yuuri's hole, he would push it just enough to make the boy gasp and then pull it back out. After a while, Yuuri's body craved the long piece of meat; he started thrusting his hips up and down, giving Victor the signal of entry and hoping that by chance he'd slip inside.

"Please, I need it here and now," Yuuri said desperately. Victor obliged and pushed his full length into Yuuri's tight orifice, groaning once it was all the way in. He then pulled out and zipped his pants.

"Oh Yuuri, look at the time," Victor said grinning, "the movie is going to start in ten minutes, we better get going." In shock, Yuuri stuck his rear end out more and even started to finger himself, anything to get his boyfriend back inside of him. Victor removed the boy's fingers from his hole and inserted a dildo, the exact size of himself.

"See, everything will be okay. This toy is the exact same size and girth as yours truly. There will never be a moment where I will not be inside of you." After pecking his left cheek, Victor headed out of the bathroom, voicing one last message before he left.

"You can stay in here and entertain yourself, or you can come watch the movie with us, but I have to be inside of you the whole time."

The door slammed and Yuuri was left to his own vices. He stayed in the position that Victor left him, bent over the toilet, and started moving the thick silicone shaft in and out of his hole. It had all of Victor's attributes except for the pulse and twitching that he would feel if it were real. It didn't take long for Yuuri to spill his seed, trying to get it all in the toilet so nobody that came in after him had to deal with a sticky surprise. He pushed the toy all the way inside and grunted as the lip went in. Now it wouldn't slip out. Yuuri got himself in order and left the bathroom, Victor still inside him. 

Though he came, there was no orgasm, and Yuuri's body was not satisfied yet. He couldn't let this happen to him, how dare he let Victor leave him in such a compromised state. Even though Victor was inside of him in one sense, he wasn't truly inside, and that's what he needed. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was already dark in the theatre; the only light coming from the screen and the small orange nodes on the stairs, a runway of pleasure and pain. The silicone wand would rub each side of Yuuri's intestines as he climbed what seemed like a mountain. 

Step by step, he bit his tongue, holding back moans.

Step by step, his knees grew weaker and his body trembled. 

Step by step, his hole clenched tighter causing electricity to run through his spine.

Step by step, his eyes increasingly dilated. 

Step by step.

By the time he got to the trio, Yuuri could barley stand without a hunch. Every movement he made had an effect; straightening his back caused the toy to slide deeper into his cavity, leaning forward made it rub against his intestinal wall. The pleasure Yuuri felt from something being inside of his body for so long was unbearable. If he could, the boy would happily make a mess of himself in front of the whole theatre, he had no shame left inside of him, only a replica of his boyfriends length.

As Yuuri began to sit, the toy moved, curling forward and hitting his stomach, causing a chain reaction of hole twitching and leg throbbing. Victor grabbed the boy's free hand and pulled him into the seat. Yuuri gasped and quickly covered his mouth the muffle a moan; sounds of shushing came from the audience below. Yuuri blushed as his throat tensed up, why would Victor do that, knowing the circumstance he was in? Maybe that was the reason why he did it, the movie theatre was a public place after all so technically, even though they weren't fully exposed, this would be light exhibition. The thought of being exposed excited him; pants becoming damp. 

Every so often, a hand would run up Yuuri's leg and inner thigh, making the boy squirm. He slapped the hand away multiple times, but it came back, every time, gripping harder every time it returned. 

"If there were less people here, we could have more fun," Victor said, whispering. His breath blowing on Yuuri's ear caused the boy to sink in his seat; bad idea. Victor's replacement slid with him, probing his insides. If it weren't for the sound of explosions and gunfire coming from the movie, Yuuri's whimpering and moaning would have seemed ten times as loud. 

After 120 minutes of hell, the movie finally ended; Yuuri catching none of it. His brain was focused on other things, driving him mad; mad with pleasure that could not be released, not unless Victor said so. The real challenge rose after Yuuri realised that now, he would have to walk down the stairs in a crowd of people, plus go with Yurio and Otabek to whatever restaurant they wanted to eat at since they were in charge of the eats tonight. These were prearranged plans; no way of getting out of them. He could try every tactic in the book, but Yuuri would still, at the end of the day, be with the group. It would make no sense for Yuuri to have fallen ill after not eating anything at the theatre. An injury would be impossible to fake, too. He was trapped; a mouse being manipulated by a cat. His actions were always watched and the next move was always predictable. Trapped.

Victor extended his hand down to the boy. Yuuri looked up to see he, Otabek, and Yurio standing there, waiting on him.

"Hurry up," Yurio scoffed, "Do you want to be late to dinner? I chose this restaurant because it serves great katsudon and you want to move at a snails pace. Rude." Yuuri blushed and stood up, his face twisting as the object inside of him grazed along his inner walls. Yurio rolled his eyes and turned around, taking Otabek's hand before walking down the stairs, Victor and boyfriend following closely behind. 

"How'd you like the movie?" Victor said in his usual cheery tone.

"I d-don't remember much," the boy replied. His breaths got heavier every time they walked down another step; the member inside, teasing him, making him want more but not allowing it due to the lack of animacy. 

"Is something on your mind, Yuuri?" The tone in Victor's voice changed drastically. Was he genuinely concerned about Yuuri, or trying to be manipulative. A cat.

"No," Yuuri replied, lowering his head, "just a lot on my mind." 

The trip to the car wasn't as bad as the decent down the stairs, but Yuuri's body was still feeling the effects of the foreign object. Victor assumed the role of driver tonight and told Yuuri to "relax." Was this a joke? How could Yuuri relax with a dick inside of him. How could he relax when every movement results in him being tormented with pleasure that he can't do anything about. Relaxation was not on the top of Yuuri's list, and quite frankly, was getting tired of Victors nonchalant bullshit. He knew what he was doing when leaving Yuuri unfinished in the bathroom, and he knew what he was doing now, making Yuuri suffer all through the night. The lack of attention Yuuri craved was starting to piss him off; this night becoming a literal pain in the ass. 


End file.
